<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subjugated by FallenFurther</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177319">Subjugated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther'>FallenFurther</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assault, Blindfolds, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Non-Consensual, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Torture, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenFurther/pseuds/FallenFurther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is CEO of Tracy Industries and Commander of International Rescue but is also a young man. He meets Lara at a business gala and he asks her out on a date. When they end up in her hotel room Scott thinks he's in for a night of pleasure, only Lara isn't who she says she is. </p><p>Written using Whumptober prompt numbers 24 and 31</p><p>Trigger warnings for assault and withdrawn consent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You’re not making any sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whumptober 24 </p><p>Prompt: Blindfolded</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd met his date the other night at a business gala. They'd clicked and he'd asked her to dinner the next night. Of course she had accepted, Scott had yet to be turned down by someone since becoming the CEO of Tracy Industries. He'd booked a table in a five star restaurant, because that was what they all expected, and met her there. Lara was dressed in a stunning backless dress that hugged her body. It had left little to the imagination and Scott hadn't been off the island for months, International Rescue business getting in the way. </p><p>Dinner had been pleasant, the conversation warm and she laughed at the right times. The chemistry he'd felt last night was still there, her amber eyes connected with his with an intensity that drew him in. After dessert they relocated to the bar, where they had another drink while sitting close on a sofa. Her hand sat on his thigh, her fingers occasionally stoking the muscle beneath. Lara had been the one to suggest her room, not that Scott had any problems with the suggestion. He paid their bill and called his car. His driver didn't bat an eye at the destination, getting them there promptly while Lara's hands went places they couldn't in public. They'd had the elevator to themselves on the way up to her room and she had made the most of it. Her lips were on his with the click of the doors closing, her hands sliding under his jacket and up his back. Scott's hands quickly responded, tracing up the silky black fabric to the exposed skin of her back. There was a thrill in the urgency of the connection.</p><p>Her lips left his with the ding of the doors opening. A cheeky grin on her lips as she turned and led him by the sleeve out of the elevator. She'd awaken his hunger and Scott grinned back as he let himself be led to her room, his body already missing her touch. She ushered him in. There was the click of the door lock behind her before she turned and backed him towards the bed with a hand on his chest. Scott's eyes were on hers, excitement filled them. She straddled him, her lips taking his as her hand slipped under his collar. His hands fell to her hips and caressed her buttocks. He felt her smile as they kissed. Lara slipped off his jacket and tie, throwing them aside. Her tongue started to probe his mouth as her fingers worked their way down his shirt. Scott's body was reacting to her presence. It ached for her as she slipped his shirt from his body. </p><p>Lara placed her hands on his chest, her fingers stroking the light dusting of hair. Her eyes locked on his and he was thrilled with the passion and desire they contained. Her fingers stopped as she slowly applied pressure to his pecs, indicating she wanted him on the bed. Scott grinned. Lara was eager. He pushed himself back towards the centre of the bed as she stood. Reaching over she removed his shoes and socks. Scott placed his hands behind his head and enjoyed the view as she slipped off her heels. Her knees were once again either side of him as she shuffled up the bed towards him. Her face came in close as her arms reached above him. Her lips took his again and Scott was lost in their softness. Her hands slipped under his head. Scott's eyes flicked open as something slipped over his wrists. He started to move when a pull tightened the rope around his wrists. He tried to sit up but Lara was on top of his chest pinning him. Her breasts were above him and she fiddled above his head.</p><p>Scott yanked, twisting his head to see the blue speckled safety rope that currently bound his hands to the bed. Anger, disbelief and shock filled him all at once. A few good tugs confirmed that he was not going anywhere. Lara had slipped off him and was opening the drawer beside the bed. </p><p>"My knots are secure, Mr Tracy. You might as well give up now."</p><p>"What do you want? Money?" Scott questioned. "I can promise that you won't get a cent from me."</p><p>Lara laughed. The room was dimly lit by the two lamps on the wall but the gag and blindfold were clear to see in her hands.</p><p>"I don't consent to this."</p><p>"I don't care for your consent, Mr Tracy."</p><p>Lara grinned as she leant over and slipped the gag over his head and forced it into his mouth. </p><p>"If anything, your consent would make this pointless."</p><p>Lara slid the blindfold behind his head and over his eyes. It was a high quality one and blocked out everything. His world became dark and Scott had to strain his ears to hear where Lara was. The mattress sank by his feet and his belt tightened as she undid the buckle. Scott thrust his knee at where he thought she was. He made contact. The bed rocked. His trousers were removed. He focused again and kicked out with his legs. Her body fell against his left leg, pinning it. It was an awkward position and his right leg couldn't make contact well enough. His underwear slipped past his bottom, the seam complaining as he tried to stop what was happening. His attempts failed and he lay bare before Lara. Rope was tied around one ankle, and despite his flailing, she managed to get his other ankle tied down too. </p><p>Frustration and anger built inside Scott. He felt violated and with Lara's motivations unknown, he was scared. He was the most powerful man in the world, and he was at the mercy of this stranger. He was certain Lara was a character designed to get him right where she wanted him. It had worked. He'd fallen for the bait. He was a fly in a spiders web, waiting for his fate to be revealed. Scott was vulnerable and he didn't like it one bit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Today’s special: torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whumptober number 31</p><p>Prompt: Whipped</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott lay on the bed, listening to Lara's bare feet as she walked around the room. The air conditioning chilled his skin and he shivered. The wardrobe was opened and something was removed. It banged closed and the room went silent. There were no more footsteps. No other noise but the almost inaudible hum of the air conditioning unit. Scott felt the unease that came with being watched. His mind could see her in that black dress towering over him. Scott tugged in the ropes again. He pulled until it hurt, trying to loosen the bindings with no success. He grunted into his gag, biting down on it in frustration. The silence continued. He felt the goosebumps rise on his skin. It was agonising. His arm muscles were tense and complained at the awkward position they were being held in. There was not enough slack to move or get comfortable. Not that she would want him to be comfortable, that much he knew. </p><p>He heard it before he felt it against his skin. It was a might swoosh that cracked upon contact. The shock made him grunt. He hated that it would give her satisfaction. His thigh throbbed. The whip came down on his bicep, his shoulder and his pec in quick succession. Scott's body rocked in response to each hit with the whip, pulling on his shoulder joints. There was a sigh of release from Lara, the kind someone makes as they slip into a hot bath after a long day. There was a pause. Scott braced himself. Lara had done this before. She had targeted him, someone powerful, for her sick pleasure. It was going to be a long painful night. </p><p>The whip came down faster and harder this time and Scott yelled into his gag as his body spasmed. Hard hit, after hard hit rained down on his thighs. The gag muffled him, but also allowed Scott to bite down against the pain. It helped him take it. He was determined to give her as little satisfaction as possible. She can play her game but he was never going to participate willingly. The next one slapped down onto his abdomen with the loudest sound yet. Lara groaned with pleasure. Scott shook his restraints again. Lara chuckled. </p><p>"You can't get away from me, Mr Tracy. I always take what I want. It's so much better that way."</p><p>The leather tip of the whip was brushed along the skin of Scott's wrist before heading down his arm. It teased its way along his chest to pause over his heart. Scott's heart was pounding beneath it, preparing for what was to come. The contact disappeared. Another swoosh and pain radiated through his chest. Scott hissed as he bit into the gag, his eyes were screwed up despite the blindfold. Breathing hard through his nose he fought the pain as his chest took a beating. The whipping stopped and Scott roared in anger before laying back and catching his breath. Traitorous tears were absorbed by the fabric. </p><p>“Still feisty are we, Mr Tracy?”</p><p>There was a sick joy in her voice that filled Scott with anger. The lashing kept coming, hitting every part of his exposed skin. It stung his inner thighs. Contact came very close to his manhood but she never went that far. Intense pain throbbed from the sensitive skin around it instead. Scott’s arms ached from the constant tensing, his ankles were sore where the rope kept rubbing and every breath was arduous. He no longer screamed or growled against his gag. He just bit down on it. His eyes were damp from the tears no one could see fall. There was one last slap against his chest, and a deep sigh came as the bed beside him dipped. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr Tracy. I was in need of a good release.”</p><p>Something clattered against the ground and his body rocked as Lara curled up against him. He shivered. He didn’t want the contact, didn't want to be so close to someone so depraved. The edge of a blanket tickled his bare skin as she got comfortable. Soon her soft snores were the only thing he could hear. His body shivered again, the air conditioning cooling the side of his body furthest away from Lara. Scott just lay there and waited to sleep to come. Slowly, despite the discomfort, he drifted off. </p><p>******</p><p>A loud high-pitched scream woke Scott. It was followed by the banging of a door. Scott waited in the silence, fully aware of every complaint from his body. The door opened again with some heavy footsteps that ended at the bed. A blanket was thrown over his body. </p><p>“Good morning, sir. Will you permit me to remove your gag and blindfold?”</p><p>Scott nodded. The footsteps came around the bed and Scott blinked against the sunlight that was streaming into the room. He stretched out his mouth, now free of the gag, and gazed upon a tall man in a crisp suit. His name tag read ‘Mr Frederick Johnson, Manager’. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Scott's voice was raspy. </p><p>“I believe you have fallen foul of a con artist, of sorts. It has been noted amongst the hotels in this city, that men have been found in similar situations to this. Am I right in saying you did not consent to this?”</p><p>“You are correct.”</p><p>“Would you like me to take any pictures for evidence, that you might want to show the police, should you want to report this incident?”</p><p>“No, I can’t risk a photo like that getting out.”</p><p>“Certainly. May I have permission to untie you?”</p><p>“Yes, please untie me.”</p><p>The relief Scott felt when his body was released was immense. He sat up rolling his shoulders, before tenderly shuffling to the edge of the bed. </p><p>“Will you be reporting this incident to the police yourself?”</p><p>Scott turned to Mr Johnson and sighed. As much as he didn’t want this to get out, the right thing to go was to report it. He’d have to let his lawyers know as soon as possible so they could keep it on the down low, as well as the public relations office so they could be prepared. What a hassle. </p><p>“I will be.”</p><p>Scott reached out and grabbed his underwear and slipped them back on, while still trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. He used his feet to slide his suit pants closer. Once they were on, he removed the blanket and straightened. The blood rushed from his head, making him a little dizzy, but he stayed on his feet.</p><p>“Good. Then may I ask you to fill in some paperwork for the hotel? This will allow us to formally log the incident and allow me to be a witness in court, should my statement be required. It would help your case, as you don’t want photographic evidence. You will be able to take a copy to the police station with you.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Scott collected the rest of his scattered clothes and dressed himself, while Mr Johnson untied the ropes and placed them, alongside the gag and blindfold into a sealed plastic bag. Scott made every effort to appear professional, but in his eyes, the creases were blindingly obvious. He felt like everyone would know he was doing the walk of shame. Humiliated, he followed Mr Johnson out of the hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>